Listen To Me
by jn208505
Summary: Set in the season six episode "In for a Penny...", Juliet is very upset by Shawn bringing her con-man father back into her life. A scene that I felt was missing from the episode. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello dear readers! This is just a little emotion filled oneshot I put together. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Shawn, but his actions in the episode "In for a Penny..." always make me a little mad, chalk it up to a frustrating childhood. Anyway, this is just a little diddly that I wrote up about a scene that I felt should've been in the episode. I hope you enjoy it! xoxo**

**..**

_Set in the season six episode "In for a Penny...", Juliet is very upset by Shawn bringing her con-man father back into her life. A scene that I felt was missing from the episode. Oneshot._

_..._

Juliet gave a shaky sniffle as she wiped her nose with another tissue, discarding it onto the large pile of used ones in the waste bin she had set next to the couch. She rubbed her tear stained eyes and felt incredibly drained.

Today had been the worst day. Her usually wonderful boyfriend, Shawn, had ignored her direct request to not contact her father. And while she had never really explained in detail her horrid relationship with her no good father, Frank, she had mentioned on more than one occasion that she did not want to discuss him. But yet, Shawn still went and brought her father to town despite her pleas for him to drop the issue.

And then while she and Carlton were in the middle of a briefing for the case that morning, in walk Shawn, Gus, and Frank.

Juliet gave an involuntary shudder at the memory. Hearing her father's voice again had jarred her, brought up many painful memories that she had been working so hard to suppress.

After growing up with brothers and receiving police training, Juliet knew she was tougher than most women. She had learned to be strong, and rarely let anything rattle her. But this, this was a lot to take in. No one understood her relationship with her absent father, not even her brothers, so she never opened up about him to anyone. As far as she was concerned, it was better to simply forget.

On top of difficult childhood memories being brought back to the surface, Shawn's betrayal of her wishes was hurting her a lot. She had known Shawn for six years now. Him not following orders and doing as he pleased was nothing new. Even after they had started dating he still followed his own rules, but this deception bothered her the most.

She had tried her hardest to keep her composure for the remainder of her workday, but the moment she got in her car to drive home, the tears began to spill. Juliet cried the whole way home. She cried as she changed into her sweats and made herself some hot tea. And when she finally brought the large box of tissues and waste can over to the coffee table, along with her tea, she plopped down on the couch and just sobbed.

Juliet cried for memories of her father missing birthdays and recitals. She cried for no one ever truly understanding her pain. She cried over Shawn's actions, which felt like a knife of betrayal at the moment. She cried until the tears just stopped coming. She still hurt, but no more tears would fall. Juliet just sat in a trance as she sniffled and drank her tea, which soothed her now very raw throat.

Juliet had just sipped the last drop of tea in her mug when she heard a knock on the front door as it was gently pushed open.

"Hi Jules, are you home?" Shawn's voice rang as he made his way into the house. Juliet felt her heart give a loud, sad thump in her chest.

"Jules!" Shawn called again, Juliet remained silent. She heard him close the door behind him and walk into the living room. He stopped cold the moment he spotted her.

"Oh my God." Shawn said in a rough whisper. Juliet knew it was rare for anyone to see her less than composed. She liked it like that. She quickly grabbed a tissue and blotted her nose, discarding it in the bin before speaking.

"What, Shawn?" Juliet asked in a low, scratchy voice, working hard to avoid eye contact. She felt awful.

"What happened? Are you alright.?" He asked, sounding incredibly concerned. Juliet gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head. Shawn hurried over and knelt down in front of her, resting his hands on her thighs.

"This is about your Dad, isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course it is." she replied, looking deep into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset, and you and your dad had a rocky past, but I also know that he really wants to have a relationship with you, Frank misses you." Shawn said. Juliet roughly pushed his hands off of her legs.

"No, Shawn. No, he doesn't." she said angrily.

"People change, he's trying." Shawn insisted, bringing his hands back to her thighs for a quick moment before Juliet pushed them away again.

"I have known him longer than you." Juliet insisted.

"Jules, sweetie, you know that I'm good at reading people," Shawn began.

"Oh my God!" Juliet interrupted loudly. Shawn gave a surprised look. Juliet could tell her forceful reaction had made him understand.

"Why won't you listen to me? Just once! You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be on my side." she said as she fought to hold back tears. Shawn bit his lip, looking a little nervous.

"I'm sorry." Shawn said honestly.

"Sorry I'm upset or sorry that you didn't listen to me and went behind my back and brought my dad back in my life?" Juliet asked with a sniffle.

"Both." he said, looking remorseful.

"Really?" she asked, still annoyed.

"Really. I, I didn't realize how big of a flub I had made until way after it had happened. Until seeing how upset you are now, really." Shawn admitted, gently moving his hands back to rest on her thighs. Juliet gave a deep, shaky breath. She could tell he was sincere.

"It still just hurts." Juliet told him honestly.

"I know you've never wanted to talk about your dad, but I hope you know that I'll be here to listen the moment you are." Shawn assured her.

"I don't know if it will be tonight." Juliet said.

"That's alright. It can be whenever and wherever you're ready. I'll be there to listen, and I will listen, and I promise to never go and round up anymore of your family members without your permission." Shawn assured. Juliet couldn't help but let a small smile slip out. As upset as she was, she knew Shawn was being honest. She knew he felt bad for hurting her. And even though he had hurt her, she still loved him and wanted nothing more than to be held in his strong arms.

"Deal." Juliet agreed. Shawn looked up and gave her a grateful smile.

"I don't deserve you." Shawn said.

"I do love you." Juliet said with a small smile.

"I love you." Shawn said before slowly leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. Juliet felt her heart flutter at his lips touching hers. She felt instantly calmed. At that moment, he was forgiven. She loved him. Shawn pulled back and smiled at her.

"Can I still stay over tonight?" he asked gently. Juliet nodded.

"I'd love for you to stay. But, it's been a rough day, is it okay if we don't... you know, tonight?" she asked tentatively.

"That's fine, I promise. I'd much rather have you feel happy and safe tonight." Shawn agreed. Juliet smiled a little more, she really knew that Shawn felt terrible about his betrayal and was more than happy to take things slow. She didn't know why, but it made her feel warmer, happier. He was listening to her, and that's all she really wanted.

"Thank you." Juliet said with a smile as she scooted over on the sofa a bit. Shawn's mouth broke into a grin as he got himself up and took a seat on the couch next to Juliet, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest. Juliet hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest and breathing him in. She smiled into his shirt, she felt good again, for the first time since early that morning.

After a few long moments, they pulled apart slightly, looking into one another's eyes. Shawn leaned down and kissed her, gently at first but slowly began to increase pressure. Their lips parted slightly as they continued to kiss, mouths moving in synch, however the kiss never deepened. The kiss was beautiful and soft, showing love, but it stayed right there, and Juliet was thankful. She loved the feeling of kissing her boyfriend, of his stubble brushing against her skin, it sent tremors of excitement up her spine. But this evening she wasn't in the mood to go any further and was loving that Shawn wasn't pushing her. She truly loved him.

After a minute, Shawn and Juliet pulled their mouths apart, both smiling at one another. Shawn repositioned himself to lean back on the arm of the couch and Juliet settled herself on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Shawn placed a gentle kiss on her head as he wrapped his arms around her. Juliet felt content.

"Can we just stay here?" she asked in a whisper.

"Absolutely." Shawn agreed. Juliet gave a deep sigh of happiness as they snuggled together, already feeling a thousand times better than she had a mere twenty minutes ago.

Everything was going to be alright.

**...**

**...**

**Alright, there you go. Just some emotions and hurt/comfort for you that I wish would've been in the episode.**

**Please, Pleaseeee no flames. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**J**

**A/N: I'm so touched by the positive feedback! I try to get back to every review I can! Though if you do post anonymously, I feel bad that I can't thank you! Just know I appreciate it! :) But if you do ask me a question in an anon review, keep in mind, I can't get back to you lol. Would love to, but can't lol.**


End file.
